


While Mom's Away

by RichieEpicness



Series: While Mom's Away [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Object Insertion, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Throat Fucking, abusive sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieEpicness/pseuds/RichieEpicness
Summary: A young, dirty bunny has been getting off to thoughts of his father lately. But he's been getting sloppy, and makes it a bit too easy for him to be found out. Maybe he should've been more careful...but then again, maybe not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for someone who's been messing around with me lately. I'm crossposting from FurAffinity because that website isn't very good for that.  
> Please note: getting off to thoughts of incest? that's okay. actually performing acts of incest? that's not okay.
> 
> Also, please leave some reviews and stuff, I'd love to improve on my work any way I can. <3

As the sound of a needle hitting a record fills the room, a young rabbit flops onto the edge of his bed, adjusting his beanie as his ears flop behind him, stretching out and kicking off his shoes towards his desk. After a moment, the quiet intro of the white vinyl emits from the small speaker system hooked up around the decently sized room. A glance over to the sleeve propped up against the wall to admire the artwork before he lies back, thinking about how strange it is for a group to put a fake animal on the cover as a mascot. I mean, what the fuck even _is_ a seafox?

 

Stretching his back, Richie spreads out his toes before hooking his big toe in the sock and slowly dragging one off, doing the same with his other sock a bit easier now that his foot wasn't covered in cloth. A hand drifts up behind his head, scratching gently below the line of his beanie before putting the heel of his feet on the edge of the bed, his knees propped up as he lets out a deep, calm sigh. Damn, sometimes it's really nice to just lie down to some music.

 

As a 21 year old rabbit, Richie was now working a full time job at a shitty call center for some local cable company. The company was known for laying people off with no warning or reason after 6 months of working, right before the first raise, so an apartment in this area would be a poor choice. I mean, not only would he be in a 1 year lease with only 6 months of employment if he got fired, but the fact that his bedroom was bigger than any of the flats available within a 30 minute drive of his job was another factor. And having to pay $500 a month with no utilities for something that small wasn't really the best situation. Besides, mom and dad were willing to rent him their guest house for maybe $200 a month, and not only did it have a pool and space, but utilities were covered and he'd know he'd be safe if he lost his job.

 

His thoughts were cut off with a loud smashing sound downstairs, followed by a high pitched voice yelling about how inconsiderate and rude some people could be. There might've been something about being a bull in a china shop, which is a pretty low blow for her. Richie hops up off of bed and hits the stop button on his record player, the needle slowly lifting from the record and going back to the cradle as the record slows down, coming to a halt within a few seconds. As Richie passes a mirror, he glances to double check his appearance. Skinny jeans sitting how they should, no prominent bulge, band shirt under his letter man jacket, beanie resting baggily on his head, looks good. As he walks down, the yelling becomes more apparent.

 

A white rabbit, wearing a suit, skirt, and heels is standing over a shattered china plate- oh, that low blow makes a lot more sense now- yelling at the bull standing a good 2 feet taller than her. He's in a loose wife beater and some baggy shorts, both are covered in dirt from his work outside. Somehow, he looks more pissed than her as her shrill voice comes out loud and demanding. “You know, maybe if my husband knew exactly how hard I worked, and how much this plate meant to me, he wouldn't have dropped it!” Oh, wait, that explains it, she's got a bluetooth headset in. Richie and his father share a glance, both knowing that the assistant isn't paid enough for this. A college student trying to get an internship got roped into that position, she seemed nice any time Richie had seen her at his mom's office.

 

“You know what, Kyra? I'm gonna be back in the office earlier than expected, apparently Mark doesn't want me home!” That gets a scowl from the bull, which in turn gets a glare in return. She points at the bull, her manicured nails pointing at her husband's chest. “...and _YOU_ , clean up this mess, I'll be back by five to get ready for my dinner tonight, make sure _this_ -” she points at the shards of plates “-is cleaned up by then!” The sounds of heels angrily leaving the house echoes before the front door slams shut and Mark sighs, grabbing a broom.

 

“Y'okay dad?” Richie's voice is smooth and androgynous, easily passing as a female if he tries, but able to pass as a guy any other time. “She was kinda harsh on you, figured I'd check up on you.”

 

With a sigh, he nods, sweeping up the bits of broken plate as he talks. His voice is slightly hoarse and much deeper than the rabbit's. “Yeh, I'm fine. I just bumped the shelf an this fell off, and we both know how yer mom can be.” Even years after moving up to Washington, he still has a little of his southern accent. Nice to see he's still himself all these years later. “I just wish yer mother would get offa her high horse and realize that my garage makes just as much money as her design firm...”

 

A nod from Richie. “I get what you're saying, that's kinda why I decided to work at the call center instead.” This time, it's Mark who nods, dumping the dust pan into the trash in the kitchen and setting the broom back into the closet. While doing that, Richie walks over to the fridge and grabs a can of pepsi, cracking it open with a hiss and taking a sip before wandering up to his room, calling over his shoulder. “You know where I am if you need me, I might go out with some friends later, I'll shoot you a message if I do.”

 

As if a ritual, within a few minutes the bunny is in his room, record playing, back to the wall as his knees are propped up, sitting and using his laptop on the bed. Light streams in through the open window, his room comfortably warm as he takes a drag from his joint before setting it in the ashtray on his bed next to him, blowing the smoke into the air above him and letting the air filtration system in the house's vents take care of it. The music is quiet but fills the room nicely as Richie types some messages to some friends.

 

 

 

[OCEANWAVES; 2:30 PM]

_Hey, man, nice to see you online again._

_What's it been, 3 days?_

 

[praisethebun; 2:31 PM]

Shut up, Oce. You know I've been at work.

 

[OCEANWAVES; 2:31 PM]

_Sure you haven't been jacking off and thinking about_ _your dad again?_

 

[praisethebun; 2:31 PM]

Pretty sure. Him and Mom have been fighting again. Things aren't good in the house rn.

 

[OCEANWAVES; 2:31 PM]

_Damn, sounds like you might be in luck. ;)_

 

[praisethebun; 2:32 PM]

Listen, I admit that I fantasized about that ONE TIME and you drag it out for like 10 months.

 

[OCEANWAVES; 2:32 PM]

_That's what best friends are for <3_

 

[praisethebun; 2:32 PM]

Fuck you. <3

 

[OCEANWAVES; 2:34 PM]

_Wanna come over and chill tonight? I got some new s_ _hitty horror movie on blueray~_

 

[praisethebun; 2:34 PM]

Possibly, might end up staying home tonight.

I'll let you know by 6, mmkay?

 

[OCEANWAVES; 2:35 PM]

_Will do, bunny bitch! <3_

_Talk to you then._

 

 

 

After sending that message, Ocean goes offline, leaving Richie to his thoughts. Finishing off the joint and tossing it out the window into the gutter, he closes his laptop and gets off of his bed, slowly opening his door and listening carefully. After a moment, he hears some running water and sighs deeply, quietly walking to the room down the hall and opening the door slowly. There's a king sized bed against the far wall with a night stand on both sides, 2 dressers on each wall and a hamper next to each. One hamper is empty, but the other is overflowing with clothes. On top is a white tank top, some blue shirts, and a pair of boxers, slightly stained from sweat at the crotch. In a quick, practiced movement, Richie heads over and snatches the boxers from the pile, before closing the door and heading back to his room, closing his own door and quickly undoing his skinny jeans and stepping out of them.

 

The purple panties under the rabbit's jeans are straining to contain his bulge as he pulls the musky, sweaty fabric up to his nose and taking a long sniff, letting out a very quiet whimper and biting his lip. Within moments, his shirt is off too, and he's on his bed, burying his nose deep in his father's boxers and gently groping his growing bulge. His hand covers most of it as he squeezes and rubs, his hips rolling into his hand gently. Deciding he's had enough teasing, the rabbit slides a hand down to his plump ass, rubbing it as he slowly slides the panties to the side, teasing his tight, puckered asshole with his middle finger, pushing against it and feeling how resistant it is. With eyes clenched and eyebrows furrowed, he slowly pushes his middle finger into the tight ring of muscle, letting out a groan into the smelly boxers. Looking back, maybe he should've had his eyes open. But then again, maybe not.

 

As it turns out, this wasn't the first time this had happened, and as it turns out, what started as wondering how his boxers disappeared during every shower turned into a suspicion that his son was as dirty as he was. He had decided to figure out for sure and set up a scenario to test that idea. Starting up the shower before hiding in his own closet, watching out of the cracked door as a bunny with dark grey fur walked into his room, grabbed his boxers, and left. After hearing another door close, the bull turned off the shower and walked down to his son's room, looking into the cracked door and watching his son finger himself with his nose buried in the dirty boxers.

 

Clearing his throat, Mark walked into his son's bedroom, only a towel around his waist, exposing his black and brown spots on the white fur, his horns just barely avoiding the door frame. The front of the towel is very clearly bulging out.

 

At the sound, Richie jolts up, quickly pulling his finger out of himself and shoving the boxers under his pillow, covering up his bulge with both hands as he tries to speak. “D-Dad! Wh-uh what are you doing in here? I thought you were showe- in the shower.”

 

Theres a deep chuckle as the bull takes a step towards Richie's bed, looking him in the eyes. “Well, Ah've showered an noticed my boxers were missin, figured I'd ask if you'd seen em.” He motions to the fabric sticking out under the pillow. “But,I seem ta know the answer, don't I?”

 

Richie's face turns a deep red as he blushes, stuttering as he tries to say something but not getting anything out. While he's panicking, Mark walks over to the bed, his towel falling off as he climbs onto the bed, causing it to sink with his weight. His cock is half hard and hanging over his full balls, both average for a bull but impressive for a bunny to see none the less. Richie doesn't notice as he stutters out an 'I'm sorry' before he finds a finger hooked under his chin, pulling his gaze up to his dad's, bright blue eyes looking into deep brown ones.

 

“You know, your mother an Ah have been havin some trouble lately.” With a gulp, Richie nods slowly and parts his lips before a finger is placed over his lips, Mark slowly shaking his head back and forth. “No, be quiet, Ah'm gonna talk, okay?”

 

His voice is much more gentle than usual, soft and caring as he speaks. Richie can't help but just nod slowly, still looking into his dad's eyes. “Ah've known you're into men sense ya brought that queer lookin fox home. Yer lucky yer mom wasn't here, Ah could hear ya fuckin from my room.” Richie opens his mouth again just to silenced with a _shhh_ , quickly closing his mouth again. “Ah've been seeing you taking my boxers for months now, son. I'm giving ya an opportunity now, even if I shouldn't, so it'll be yer choice ta make.”

 

As he finishes that sentence, he lets Richie's face go, letting the bun look down at the now hard cock, standing against the slight gut his dad's got and already leaking precum. It's actually pretty thick, big enough that one hand wouldn't fit around it if he tried, and long too. Richie gulps as he realizes that his dirty fantasy of his dad plowing his ass is right in front of him, biting his lip, looking into his dad's eyes and nodding cautiously.

 

“That's a good boy, now ah wanna get a few things outta the way.” Richie's ears perk up as his cheek is caressed gently, a thumb stroking the reddened fur as he shudders. “Ah'm not some little fox faggot, and yer not gonna be the one fuckin tonight, got it?” That gets an eager nod from the rabbit, the older male moving so that he's straddling him, one knee on each side of his son's legs. “I'm not gonna be gentle, ya might be walkin funny after this, got it?” At these words, Richie's cock pokes out of the waistband of his panties, pinned to his abdomen by the tight, soft panties as he nods. “Last but not least, yer gonna refer to me as sir, master, or daddy, and yer gon like it. Understand?”

 

That one was whispered into his ear, hot breath on his fur as he shudders and nods again. The hand caressing his cheek has moved to the other ear, massaging gently in circles before gripping and tugging as a growl escapes the bull. “You will speak when spoken to, boy!” His voice has twisted, masochistic tones to it as Richie gasps sharply, sounding femininely as he speaks up.

 

“Yes, daddy! I'll be a good boy for you.” There's a soft smile as Richie's ear gets rubs gently again, a happy sigh escaping both.

 

“Good boy, now, Daddy's been pent up, an Ah haven't gotten head in over 3 months, now get to work~” As Richie looks down, he notices his dad stroking his thick, leaking cock slowly, teasing him with a smirk. Almost immediately, the desperate bunny leans forward, opening his mouth and slowly dragging his wet tongue from the base of the cock, over the medial ring and up to the tip, getting every drop of pre on his tongue before taking the head into his mouth, a quiet sigh excepting Mark as he rests a hand between Richie's ears.

 

Without any words, Richie immediately gets to work on sucking his dad's cock, his cheeks bulging out just a little as he sucks gently, moving his head down a little and letting the head hit the back of his throat before slowly pulling off a couple of inches and leaving the head in his mouth. As he bobs his head, Richie grinds his tongue on the head and underside of the thick cock, tasting the musk and sweat from a day in the garage.

 

“Well, looks like ya _are_ a good little cocksucker, huh? Lotsa practice on yer slutty fox friends?” Richie looks up and groans around the cock, causing a vibration to go down the cock in his mouth. “Maybe Ah should test how good ye are, open up.” The hand atop his head grips a handful of his hair, yanking it and pulling him down more harshly on the dick that made him, causing Richie to gag harshly as he forces himself down the tight throat.

 

Without waiting, Mark pulls the cock out of Richie's mouth, letting it bob and pulse just inches away from his son's mouth, now gasping for air. Hooking his hand under Richie's small arm, he flips the rabbit onto his back, positioning his head over the edge of the bed and chuckling as he quickly slams his cock into the warm and wet mouth, the medial ring just passing his lips as his throat bulges out obscenely. It's not even a 5 second wait before that thick cock is thrusting in and out of Richie's mouth, the head never leaving his mouth as each thrust pushes him a little deeper, the outline of his cock going down to his chest.

 

With a quick thrust, Mark hilts himself in his son's mouth, letting him gag and choke around it as he moans deeply above his son. Richie's view is just his dads balls, his nose buried in the loose skin. “Ya like that, ya little slut?” There's a dark chuckle before he continues. “Heh, why am Ah even askin? Ah know ya love chokin on yer dad's thick, hard dick. You were fingering yerself thinking about it while I watched!” Richie lets out a loud moan around Mark, clenching his eyes shut as he rolls his hips and grips the bed sheets. “Yer even a better cocksucker than yer mom, look at ya choke on me”

 

His hips start thrusting hard and fast, Richie only letting out small glk's and moans as he tries his best to suck, struggling slightly. Even if he was the most dedicated whore on the planet, which at this point he actually might've been, having thick full balls slamming against your face and a huge bull cock cutting off your air is pretty distracting when you've never had one in your mouth, let alone throat, before. There's a chuckle again as his dad grunts above him. “Damn, yer leaking all over yer stomach, bitch!” Fuck, he really was. He was getting off to his dad fucking his face. “Look how much you love daddy's cock! Oh, fuck, are ya cummin?” Shit, he was. Richie lets out a strangled cry around his dad's meat, still trying to suck as he shoots hot cum all over his chest and stomach, coating himself thoroughly as the thrusts from above get harder and faster, slamming in and out until there's a rough moan, thick cock throbbing in his throat visibly as jet after jet of cum shoots down his throat. Richie had no choice but to swallow or drown, so he made sure every drop of cum went down the right tube.

 

Slowly pulling his cock out, Mark smirks and looks down at his son. “Good boy, ye swallowed every drop, huh?” The now softening cock flops out of Richie's mouth, dangling wetly as he rubs his son's face. “But ya need ta learn ta take a real man, dontcha?” With a blush, Richie nods and sits up, quickly getting onto his hands and knees, sliding his panties down and exposing his virgin asshole. It's twitching as he spreads his cheeks open, eager and ready to be filled.

 

Pulling a box out from under the bed, Mark rummages through his son's toy box, looking for one specific toy. Upon finding it, he pulls it out and holds it next to his son. The black horse dildo is as long as his dad's forearm, and not quite as thick as his dad's cock. Richie shakes his head quickly. “I-I haven't taken that one yet, daddy!”

 

“Well, now's the time, ya better learn ta take a real man like yer dad before Ah fuck ya” Giving the plump ass a hard smack, causing Richie to yelp out, Mark chuckles. Richie shudders and spreads his ass open even wider as his dad puts the flared tip to the tight asshole, pushing roughly. After a moment, a rough shove causes the asshole to spread open, tearing slightly as Richie yells out in pain, tearing his sheets as he buries his face in the pillow. Another hard spank has him yelling out into the room and arching his back as his dad speaks up, voice gruff and demanding.

 

“Beg to be fucked by this hose cock, bitch!” Richie whimpers into the pillow as more slides in, his asshole not able to accommodate it but still accepting it regardless. After Richie stays quiet, Mark grips his balls roughly, squeezing and giving a firm tug. “Answer me, boy!”

 

Richie cries out again, tears running down his face as he speaks, his voice hoarse, strained, but somehow desperate and needy as he answers. “Please....” There's another tug and the squeezing gets tighter as Mark growls. “Ah! P-Please, Daddy! Fuck my ass with my toy!”

 

There's a pleased hum as his balls are let go, Mark speaking up softly. “Good boy” Pushing even more in, he watches as the abused asshole clenches around the toy, pushing the median ring in quickly as a car door shuts loudly outside. Quickly looking out the window, Mark sees a bunny in a business suit walking up to the door, talking to no one as he shoves the toy in, the balls resting against his son's ass. He leans down, shoves his boxers into the mouth and growls darkly, whispering in his son's ear. “Make a noise and you're fucking dead, got it?”

 

A silent nod comes from Richie as he leaks onto his mattress, pushing back against his dad's hand. With a quick thrust, Richie's ass has to spread harshly as the balls get pushed in too, his ass attempting to close around it but failing as Mark gets off the bed, talking quietly but quickly. “Get dressed, keep that in until your mother leaves for dinner, I'll tell you what to do then. Tell your friends you're busy.” Quickly sneaking back to his own room, Mark closes the door behind him and leaves his now abused son alone.

 

The smell of cum fills the air as the record ends, the needle automatically lifting up and going back to it's cradle as Richie lies there, tears running down his cheeks and precum leaking from his cock as he leaves the boxers in his mouth, just enjoying the feel of being used like that for one more moment.

 

 


End file.
